


hands-on approach

by coffeesuperhero



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><br/><strong>Title:</strong> hands-on approach<br/><strong>Fandom:</strong> Battlestar Galactica (2003)<br/><strong>Pairing:</strong> Kara/Lee<br/><strong>Rating:</strong> R<br/><strong>A/N:</strong> At some point, maybe on <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/no_takebacks/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/no_takebacks/"><strong>no_takebacks</strong></a>, there was  prompt for "hands," and that's where this came from, really.  Thanks to <a href="http://leiascully.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://leiascully.livejournal.com/"><strong>leiascully</strong></a> for looking this over!<br/><strong>Disclaimers:</strong>  This isn't for profit, just for fun. All characters & situations belong to RDM, David Eick, Sci-Fi, NBC Universal and their various subsidiaries.</p>
    </blockquote>





	hands-on approach

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Title:** hands-on approach  
> **Fandom:** Battlestar Galactica (2003)  
> **Pairing:** Kara/Lee  
> **Rating:** R  
> **A/N:** At some point, maybe on [](http://community.livejournal.com/no_takebacks/profile)[**no_takebacks**](http://community.livejournal.com/no_takebacks/), there was prompt for "hands," and that's where this came from, really. Thanks to [](http://leiascully.livejournal.com/profile)[**leiascully**](http://leiascully.livejournal.com/) for looking this over!  
> **Disclaimers:** This isn't for profit, just for fun. All characters &amp; situations belong to RDM, David Eick, Sci-Fi, NBC Universal and their various subsidiaries.

  
Lee's got her backed up against the wall in the gym, his mouth doing delicious things to the side of her neck, but they have to fly CAP in half an hour and she's not in the mood for teasing.

"Hands," she gasps, tugging at his arm.

"You trying to tell me that you want something, Captain?"

"I want you to frak me," Kara says, bucking her hips and rubbing against the taut line of his thigh, "with your fingers. _Sir_."

His eyes widen momentarily, and she can practically see him mentally ordering himself not to come from just the thought of pushing into her with his fingers, her slick warmth all over him telling him more than her words ever could exactly how much she wants him. Then he pulls himself together and leans in close, his lips grazing the outer edge of her ear, and whispers, "Then get those pants off, soldier."

Her pants and underwear hit the floor before he can say another word, but when she reaches out to grab his hand and pull it between her thighs, he grips her wrist and redirects her hand to the waistband of his shorts. "Hands on, Captain," Lee growls, and she can't stop the little whimper of pleasure that escapes her.

"Yes sir," she breathes, and with one quick motion her hand ducks behind the band of his shorts, her fingers wrapping around his cock as instinctively as they wrap around the joystick of her Viper. He closes his eyes, letting her work him for just a moment before he pushes two fingers inside of her, no teasing, just quick, fast strokes that hit all of the right spots.

"Frak, Lee," she groans, pushing against him, and he grins and twists his fingers so that he pushes exactly where she wants him to push, giving her exactly what she needs exactly how she needs it, and when she's almost gone, almost falling over the edge, he thrusts against her hand and says, "Come for me," and she does, shouting his name so loudly that the entire ship probably knows what they're doing, not that she cares. She can't care about anything right now, not the end of the world, not the Cylons, not a godsdamn thing, and as Lee moans her name and finds his own little piece of bliss, she's suddenly very grateful for the wall she's leaning against.

"Same time tomorrow," he says, when they finally catch their breath, and she nods, because it's not a question, it's an order, and for once in her life, she's not arguing.


End file.
